


Novelty

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [82]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo and Relena enjoy a new bar together.





	Novelty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 23rd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/187073076281/bourboncoke-raspberry-vodkadr-pepper.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Novelty** by luvsanime02

########

Duo looks at his drink in bewilderment. “Is this a rootbeer float?” he asks. He takes a tentative sip, and hums in pleasure. Whatever the hell it is, the drink tastes great.

“I told you this place has novelty drinks,” Relena chides. She’s halfway through her own glass already, and Duo still hasn’t figured out how someone so small can drink so much and not get drunk. Duo himself is a notorious lightweight.

“I have no idea what that means,” Duo admits, shrugging. At least, not when it refers to a bar selling people drinks that look like something you’d get from a soda fountain in the fifties.

Relena chuckles. “I don’t, either,” she says cheerfully. “But their drinks have whipped cream and cherries on top, so I’m good.” As though to demonstrate, Relena gulps down the rest of her drink and gestures at the bartender for another.

Duo shakes his head, though he’s not at all surprised. “Does this place sell food, too?” he asks cautiously. The drink’s good enough that Duo wouldn’t mind getting another when he finishes his first one, but only if he can get something to eat as well. Otherwise, Relena will be trying to drag Duo out of the bar and into a cab later, and if she has to do that one more time, Duo’s never going to hear the end of her teasing.

“You’re the only one I know who comes to a bar and wants food,” she says, but asks the bartender for a menu when he comes over. To Duo’s delight, they sell burgers and fries, and he quickly orders a double cheeseburger. Relena wrinkles her nose, but doesn’t comment on his consumption of meat. They’ve long since learned to agree to disagree when it comes to what each of them is comfortable eating.

“How did you find this place?” Duo asks, taking a larger gulp of his drink now that he knows he doesn’t have to pace himself as much anymore.

“Dorothy showed it to me,” Relena answers, purposely waiting until Duo’s taking another sip.

Duo chokes on his drink a little. Of all the people in the world, Duo can’t think of anyone else who would stand out more in a place like this than the sophisticated and glamorous Dorothy Catalonia. 

“You’re shitting me, right?” he asks, still incredulous. Duo absentmindedly grabs a napkin and wipes at the mess he made on the bar. It’s pretty clean, as far as bar tops go, and Duo doesn’t want to be the one responsible for a stereotypical sticky patch appearing on its surface.

Shaking her head, Relena looks highly entertained. “She ate the whipped cream with a spoon,” she says, voice low and hushed.

Duo laughs just imagining that. He can’t believe it. “Tell me you got a picture,” he demands.

Relena gives him a smug grin and pulls out her phone, and Duo quickly decides that this is his favorite bar ever. His burger even tastes great, and the fries are spicy, and even if Duo ends up getting drunk tonight after all, this evening definitely turned out to be worth it.


End file.
